


Eight Colours

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: semi-poetic colourful drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Boredom + wine = this! I wanted to try something different for my very first RPS and the Plot Bunnies gave me a rainbow.

Green, Jensen's eyes always seeming to burn into Jared's soul.

White, the colour of Jared's teeth when his face breaks into a smile when Jensen puts his hand over Jared's heart, right where it belongs.

Purple, the bruise on Jared's back from Jensen pushing him against the door, not realising where the handle was.

Pink, Jensen's tongue that loves to dominate Jared's mouth.

Gold, the colour of the fine line of hair leading down from Jensen's navel that Jared loves to lick his way along.

Brown, the colour of the lashes that Jared stares at Jensen through while his lips are wrapped around the older man.

Red, the high flush painting Jared's cheeks when Jensen slides inside his lover.

Black, the darkness that takes over as they fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
